


Two Sides to Every Story

by lovelybluegirl



Series: Hermione Granger-Weasley is a Cheater [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Sensitive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl
Summary: Harry finally learns about what happened between Ron and Hermione aka the one where Harry realizes Hermione royally fucked up.a/n a bunch of you wanted more of this and I promise I am trying my best to write it for you, sorry for the wait.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Hermione Granger-Weasley is a Cheater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893997
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Two Sides to Every Story

Harry stood boneless as he watched Draco and Ron interact. He'd never seen his fiancé act gentle with anyone other than him. Especially not Ron. They'd never been so familiar before. Everything was just off.

"It's alright," Draco whispered, stroking Ron's hair as he cried into his chest, "It'll be alright, Ron, you'll stay with us tonight and we'll sort this all out tomorrow."

Harry still wasn't sure what exactly had happened. And as much as he had wanted to pull Ron into a bone-crushing hug, it seemed as though Draco was handling him rather well and he wasn’t even sure how to help the situation. He'd gathered that 'Mione had done something. Something awful by the looks of it. Especially since he had just pushed her out of the flat with an apologetic smile. He'd have to ask Ron once he had calmed down enough. And Hermione as well, and soon, there always were two sides to everything and he needed both if he was going to try and help. Plus they were Hermione and Ron, whatever it was it couldn't be the end of them. Not even a war had ended them. Harry wasn't sure what he would do if his best friends hated each other all of a sudden. Once he knew what was wrong then he could fix it.

"Harry, dear," Draco called, giving him concerned eyes, "Would you please, get a pair of pajamas for Ron? I think some of mine will fit. Oh, and cast a few freshening up charms on the guest bed, please."

"Course, love." Harry nodded walking off as he heard the blonde suggest a movie night and take out.

•••

Draco had directed all of them to get dressed into their pajamas, ordered Indian takeout, and then proceeded to force them to binge the first three Star Wars movies. All the while, Draco sat between Harry and Ron on the sofa, one of Ron's hands settled in his lap as he drew small circles into his palm. Another oddity Harry had noticed about tonight's events. Usually, Harry sat between the other two. Harry brushed his fingers through Draco's hair one last time before his fiancé yawned and stood up, giving Ron's hand one last pat.

"I think I'll be off to bed now, boys,"

He stood up, stretching out his long limbs, then leant down to kiss Harry on the cheek. The action was accompanied by a few whispered words as he lingered, lips nearly pressed against Harry’s skin as he spoke.

“Talk to him. Don’t worry about heading up to bed with me, hmm, I’ll be fine. We have the rest of our lives to cuddle and comfort each other, he needs you right now.”

And with that he padded out of the room and towards their bedroom, leaving Harry to finally hear the story of what had happened.

A long silence passed between the pair, nothing but the muggle televisions blue screen keeping them company in the dark.

“Firewhiskey?” Harry asked as he stood collecting their rubbish from the dinner they'd eaten. He figured the alcohol might make this easier on both of them. Ron shot him a nervous look and nodded in response.

“Yeah, thanks mate.”

Harry went and grabbed the bottle along with two glasses. He poured generous amounts of the liquor for them both and then came back to sit on the sofa. Harry handed Ron a glass and watched as he took a large gulp of the burning liquid, downing half the glass, before coughing roughly after.

"You're going to hate me," Ron said, his voice sounding empty, as he looked at anything but Harry. What was he talking about?

"Ron, what-"

"This might all be my fault. I don't-maybe I didn't pay enough attention or I don't know...maybe she didn't-or never. _Merlin_ , I-"

"Alright, alright. Slow down, Ron." Harry said softly as he took the glass out of his hand before he could chug the rest of the drink. Maybe Firewhiskey hadn't been the best call. He set down both of their drinks. It would probably be best if he was sober for whatever this was.

Ron took in a ragged breath as Harry set a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it in a comforting way. Whatever had happened had really taken a toll on him.

"I couldn't hate you, mate. You were my first friend ever, you fought alongside me through a war, you even pushed me to go after Draco despite everything he’d done to you and your family. I couldn’t hate you, Ron.” Harry said calmly, patting his shoulder. He wished Ron would just come out and say it. This amping it up was making him anxious.

"Hermione, she um-she and Parkinson, they…they were-" Ron let out a frustrated sound and then quickly blurted, "Hermione cheated on me!"

Harry paused and unwrapped his arm from Ron. He scooted back and faced him directly, his eyebrows scrunched up. Concern was written all over his face. Ron returned to look with one of guilt, almost as though he thought he'd done something wrong.

"She cheated on you with-with Parkinson?" Harry clarified as silent tears tracked down Ron's face. The ginger nodded and Harry could only stare at him in silence.

Hermione had cheated on Ron with Pansy Parkinson. Who was not only a _woman_ but-but _Parkinson_? This was both unsettling and unbelievable. Hermione had never shown the slightest bit of interest in women before let alone gotten along with Parkinson of all people.

Harry could still recall dozens of shouting matches between the two on bar nights when Draco had finally mustered up the nerve to invite his friends along. How they had transformed that sort of volatile relationship into a romance was beyond him.

"Why-why would I hate you for what Hermione did?" Harry finally asked, pulling Ron into his side and hugging him tightly, "This wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known, and she shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry, Ron. You didn't deserve that."

He only seemed to cry harder at that but this time Harry thought it might've been in relief. One thing he did know, however, was that as much as he had hoped this issue could be resolved, it looked as though it wasn't an option. Harry had a feeling that Ron and Hermione didn't stand a chance against this.

Fucking hell.

•••

Harry slid into the seat across from Hermione at a small restaurant in Diagon Alley. He'd asked her to lunch while Draco took Ron to collect some of his things so he could move into their guest bedroom for the time being.

Hermione looked awful. Her hair was wilder than usual, thrown up in a messy half-bun and her dark skin had taken on a pale complexion, almost like she'd fallen ill. She gave Harry a weak smile and fiddled with her menu absently.

"Merlin, Hermione. How could you-I don't-Merlin," Harry sighed running his fingers through his hair. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this. He knew Hermione was in the wrong but he couldn't crucify her for her actions without knowing how and why it had happened. That, however, did not stop him from feeling burning rage for what she had done to Ron. This was so frustrating.

"Harry, god, Harry." Hermione said, her hand resting on her temples as she rubbed at them lightly, "I ruined everything. Please, don't hate me."

"Funnily enough, Ron thought I might hate him too for what _you_ did." Harry had to take a breath to ease the cold bitterness seeping into his voice and continued, "Lord, Hermione what were you thinking? How could you do that to him?"

"I know! I know, alright? I can't believe--this thing with Pansy it was...an accident."

Harry stared at her wordlessly. An accident. Somehow Parkinson had become Pansy and Mione had _accidentally_ fallen into bed with her, while married. She fidgeted under his gaze and ducked her head before looking back up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry. She just- Ron was gone for a month-long undercover mission and I was so afraid he might not make it back. Pansy was _there_ and she knew how to make me feel better. I never meant for…" Hermione took in a choked breath of air, and a waitress interrupted her right as she went to speak again.

"Hello, what can I get you both today?" The witch asked, she held a notepad and quill ready to write.

Harry pulled a charming smile on his face, the kind he used for the media and press, before answering.

"We'll both have a Chamomile tea, a few of the vegan sandwiches, and some tea cakes please."

"Of course, sir. I'll send it right over."

The second the waitress popped off Harry looked back at Hermione again and nodded at her to continue. The least he could do was hear her out.

"I never meant for this to happen. It truly was an accident. She and I had been drinking and one thing led to another. I didn't even know I was attracted to women until she kissed me and I don't even know if I am, maybe it's just Pansy, but it was supposed to be a one-time thing-"

"Was it?" He couldn't help himself as he interrupted, "A one-time thing, Hermione? It doesn't seem like it was."

He spoke calmly, no malice in his tone but the words probably still hurt, if the look she gave him was anything to go by.

"Harry," She said imploringly, as their food and drinks hovered over. He took a drink of his tea and a deep breath.

"Hermione, you are the most brilliant person I've ever met. And I've known you for a very long time. You don't make a decision without thinking it through at least a dozen different times. This wasn't an accident and you can't blame it on Ron being deployed. Maybe the first time wasn't intentional but you chose her every time after. And you chose her over him."

Hermione broke out into a shaky sob as Harry finished speaking. She covered her face with her hands and tried and failed to contain herself.

Harry watched silently. His heart clenched at the sight. He couldn't imagine how horrible she must feel but he knew it was nothing compared to what Ron was feeling. A twisted part of him had hoped that Parkinson had in some way manipulated or blackmailed her into doing it. At least then there was a chance for reconciliation, redemption even. Then Ron and 'Mione could move past this. But Hermione was far too smart to be tricked or forced into anything. And despite his deep want to stay neutral and not take sides, he couldn't deny that he was one hundred percent behind Ron.

"I'm so sorry, please, I can fix-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her hiccuped apologies in a firm voice as he reached out to grab one of her hands, "I love you, but you need to sort this out. I can't be here for you in this because I need to be there for Ron. I don't want to be cruel, that isn't why I came here, but you brought this upon yourself and you need to decide how to handle this. This isn't something you can simply _fix_. And I shouldn't be the one you're apologizing to, I'm not the one you hurt. Now, let's finish our lunch. It might be a while before we're able to do this again."

She nodded mutely and grabbed a finger sandwich as Harry followed suit. For the rest of the meal, they dined in silence, the atmosphere hanging heavy with despair and the odd sniffle from Hermione.

Just as they went to part ways Hermione broke the silence with a dully spoken excuse.

"You know, I've tried apologizing to him. He won't listen."

"Then if you truly want to apologize, you'll have to wait until he chooses to listen."

"I'll see you, Harry."

"Goodbye, 'Mione."

A tight hug later, one Harry hoped translated every ounce of love he had for her into her body, and they went their separate ways.

In the end, Harry hadn't been prepared for how gutted he would feel after the interaction. He dragged himself to the nearest apparition point feeling exhausted. Let someone else deal with his best friend's marriage that was falling apart and all of the unasked for feelings that seemed to come along with it. All he wanted was to fall into Draco's arms and take a nap, which is exactly what he did the second he apparated back to their flat.


End file.
